1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of computer vision and the field of measuring vehicle wheel alignment characteristics, such as camber and toe. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to the use of a rotating vision sensor, such as a laser sensor, to map a portion of the vehicle tire and/or rim from which one or more alignment characteristics may be determined.
2. Description of the Related Art
Correct vehicle suspension and geometry improves the directional stability, tracking, cornering, and overall driveability of a vehicle while also increasing tire tread life and wear. Two primary vehicle wheel alignment characteristics are toe, which is generally defined as the slanting of the wheels toward the front or back of the vehicle, and camber, which is generally defined as the sloping of the wheels toward the top or bottom of the vehicle.
While several different measurement techniques are currently employed, the accurate measurement of wheel alignment is a surprisingly difficult problem to solve in a cost and time efficient manner. In a typical manufacturing process, the wheel alignment is measured in all vehicles as a part of the manufacturing process, and the wheel alignment of a relatively small percentage of vehicles, such as 4%, is measured a second time as an audit for determining the accuracy of the aligner used in the manufacturing process.
It would be desirable to audit a higher percentage of vehicles, so that the accuracy of the alignment process could be improved. However, the audit time of current alignment audit equipment is such that a significantly higher audit rate is not viable. Typical auditing devices currently in use are quite slow, and so cannot keep pace with a production line. While it may be possible to add more auditing devices to increase the audit percentage, the cost of so doing may be prohibitive.
In light of the above, it can be appreciated that an alignment system that is less expensive, quicker, and more accurate than known systems is a significant advance in the art. Manufacturers may be expected to save on warranty repairs, and vehicle owners may be relieved of the burden of purchasing a new vehicle that is not correctly aligned.